


Life in a New Rhythm

by within_a_dream



Category: Sins of the Cities Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Edging, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Clem and Rowley enjoy a day together
Relationships: Rowley Green/Clem Talleyfer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Life in a New Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenThreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenThreads/gifts).



Rowley was laid out across Clem’s bed, eyes shut and cock hard (painfully so, it looked like) against his stomach. Clem was at his desk, pretending to work through the books for this week. Keeping the books because he knew that hearing his pen scratching away would send Rowley wild with desire, pretending because Clem was rubbish at maths at the best of times, and trying to keep the numbers straight when Rowley was _right there_ being breathtakingly desperate would only lead to a load of nonsense that he would have to strike out later besides.

Clem glanced at the clock and judged that enough time had probably passed to prevent Rowley from going off as soon as Clem touched him. The waiting was difficult for Clem, especially with Rowley lying there being thoroughly distracting, but it really was lovely to have all the time he wanted with Rowley at his mercy.

Rowley moaned when Clem laid a hand on his hip, and his muscles tensed, holding himself back from arching into Clem’s touch.

"Is it terribly hard, waiting for me?" he asked.

"You know it is." Rowley flushed a bright red.

"I’m afraid it won’t be getting any easier." Clem knelt down beside the bed and pulled Rowley over to him, Rowley’s legs resting on Clem’s shoulders, marveling at how easily Rowley let himself be pulled along. His eyelids barely even flickered, trusting Clem to arrange him. "Warn me when you’re close." Clem put his mouth to the head of Rowley’s cock, licking the tip. Rowley shivered a little, then held himself still. Clem sucked Rowley further into his mouth, moving slowly until he got used to the motions. Rowley’s hands clenched at the quilt, but other than that, he didn’t move.

Clem slid Rowley’s cock in and out of his mouth, the way Rowley had done for him. The worry that he would get too tangled up to do this properly still tugged at him, but he knew that the slower he went, the longer he made Rowley wait, the more Rowley would enjoy it. He ran his tongue across the bottom of Rowley’s cock, and Rowley bit back a moan. Every small movement of Clem’s mouth drew a twitch from Rowley, and every suck on Rowley’s cock made him moan deep in his throat. Clem lost himself in the movements, in Rowley’s noises, in the pleasure of having all the time in the world.

"Clem," Rowley gasped. He couldn’t manage any more words, but Clem knew what he meant. He pulled back, giving Rowley’s cock one last caress with his hands, then stood up to look over his handiwork. Rowley’s face was bright red and his hair was mussed from the bedclothes. His eyelids fluttered as Clem drew away, but he kept them shut.

"Just lovely," Clem murmured. He sat down on the corner of the bed, next to Rowley, and undid his trousers. Rowley stayed right where Clem had put him, brow wrinkling as he tried to follow the noises. Clem gave his own cock a leisurely stroke, not bothering to fight back the noise he wanted to make. They had the house to themselves, and he thought Rowley would appreciate it.

"Are you stroking yourself?" Rowley sounded choked, a tension in his words that Clem could recognize as arousal.

"You can’t be trusted to last, and you’ve gotten me in quite a state." Clem ran the finger of his free hand across Rowley’s nipple, enjoying the howl that resulted. "Keep your eyes shut, now."

Rowley bit his lip, face going an even brighter red. Clem hadn’t thought that possible, but here was Rowley proving him wrong. Clem half-worried he would explode with thwarted desire. Wouldn’t that be something, Rowley combusting in the middle of the day they’d planned together...

But that wasn’t what Clem wanted to be thinking about. He wanted to keep his focus on the way Rowley twitched every time Clem shifted the mattress, the ragged edges of his breathing, the way his fingers were worrying the edges of the quilt. He really was lovely.

Clem’s breath caught in his throat, quite by accident, but Rowley reacted so prettily to the noise that Clem resolved to do it again. He let out a breathless little moan, convinced he must sound ridiculous, but Rowley responded in kind, knuckles white with how hard he was clutching at the bed.

Clem reached out to brush at Rowley’s face as he hastened his movements on his cock, running a thumb over his cheekbone and then turning to ruffle his hair. It was mussed enough already, but Clem loved to see it even more so, standing at odd angles and thoroughly unfit for going out in public. He also loved the way Rowley reacted when Clem played with his hair, the way it made him arch catlike into Clem’s touch. Clem had wanted to hold out longer in the hopes of driving Rowley absolutely mad by listening to him, but he wasn’t going to last, not with Rowley making such a pretty picture.

"I’m going to spend," he said, because it was only polite to give warning, but it was only after he’d made a thorough mess of Rowley’s chest that he realized he should have added ‘on you’ to that warning.

Thankfully, Rowley seemed to enjoy it, if his cry was anything to go by.

"All right," Clem said, tracing his hand back down to Rowley’s chest, "you’ve earned this." He took Rowley’s nipple in one hand and began to stroke his cock with the other. Rowley howled, clutching at the bed for dear life. If Clem were crueler, he would draw this out, but he felt they’d both done quite enough waiting already. It only took a few strokes before Rowley was spilling over his hand, eyes fluttering open.

"You were marvelous," Clem said, aiming to kiss Rowley on the lips but hitting his nose instead.

"You nearly killed me in the best possible way." Rowley was out of breath, grinning exhaustedly. "Were you really doing the books?"

Clem snorted, plopping down beside Rowley. "That would have been disastrous. No, I was writing out a poem. I thought you’d want to hear the pen."

Rowley laid his head on Clem’s shoulder. "More Browning?"

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning, this time. It reminded me of us."

"I demand to read it. Once I’ve recovered enough to stand, that is."

"Only if you promise not to tease me for my handwriting."

Rowley looked genuinely outraged at the suggestion. "Never! Your handwriting is yours, which makes it perfect."

Clem drew Rowley closer to him, settling in for an afternoon of lying about before they would have to get up, clean up, and reenter the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "Sonnet 7 (The Face of All the World)", which is also the poem I imagine Clem was copying over at the beginning of the fic.
> 
> I was so excited to match on these two! Thanks for such a fun request, recip :)


End file.
